


A Quiet Night

by natashasbanner



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Harry joins Macy for a quiet night on the couch. A cheesy movie, snacks and cuddling without the burden of impending doom.Established Hacy
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	A Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching Charmed last week and I'm all caught up for the season 2 finale next week. I just adore these two, in their own respect and as a couple, and just had to write them. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

A quiet night, a rare occurrence in the Vera-Vaughn household and Macy was taking full advantage. She’d taken a long bubble bath, only one headphone in so that she could here her sisters moving around the house. Mel was in the living room, pacing around while she no doubt studied the Book of Shadows, the old floorboards squeaking under her feet. Maggie was in her room, playing her music a couple clicks too loud. But to each their own. 

After her bath, Macy took her laptop and an armful of snacks up to the attic. She set up her laptop on the coffee table in front of the couch and turned on the first romcom Netflix recommended. She was twenty minutes into the movie when she heard footsteps on the stairs and the attic door creak open. 

She peeked over the arm of the couch, where she’d been resting her head and saw that it was only Harry. She smiled and laid her head back down, getting absorbed in the movie again. She faintly registered the thump of Harry’s shoes hitting the floor and the shuffle of his socked feet against the hard wood. 

“What are we watching?” he asked, sitting on the arm of the couch. 

Macy glanced up and said, “13 Going On 30.” 

“I’m not familiar,” he said. “Make room.” 

She scooted forward, leaving room for him between her and the back of the couch. She looked up to see him smile down at her before he stood slid from his spot on the arm and crawled up her legs to settle in behind her. He reached over her to grab a handful of popcorn.

“What have I missed?” he asked, his cheek resting against her arm. 

Macy reached out and tapped the spacebar to pause the movie. “I can start it over if you want.” 

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” he said, draping his arm over her waist. “I’m sure I can figure it out.” 

“Okay.” 

She restarted the movie and leaned back against his chest. He let out a soft sigh and moved his head to nuzzle her neck. Macy smiled to herself and went back to watching the movie. 

The movie played on and Macy’s eyes were trained on her laptop screen, but most of of her attention was focused on the man snuggled behind her. The arm he’d flung over her waist had tightened and was holding her close tight against his chest. One of his legs was slipped between hers and he was peppering light kisses along her neck. 

“That’s very distracting,” she whispered, twisting around until she was on her back looking up at him. 

“I can stop if you’d like,” he said with a smirk. 

“Don’t you dare.” 

Harry grinned and ducked his head to trail open mouthed kisses down her neck to her collar bone. She felt his chuckle vibrate through her chest as he blew a raspberry against her skin. She couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled out of her throat. She slipped her arms up his chest and clasped her fingers behind his neck with a content sigh. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” he said, dropping down to rest his ear against her heart. 

Macy moved her fingers to run through his hair and turned her head to watch the movie again. Harry remained still for the rest of the movie except for his fingers that softly stroked her hip just under the hem of her shirt that had ridden up. 

The movie ended and Macy reached out to close her laptop. Harry didn’t move and Macy realized his fingers had stopped a while ago. 

“Harry?” she said and poked him in the side. 

He remained quiet and a soft snore escaped his lips as he nuzzled further into her. 

Macy smiled and ran her fingers through his hair again and kissed his forehead. 

“Harry,” she tried again, bringing her other hand up to run her fingers up his spine. 

He shivered against her and lifted his head to blink at her sleepily. 

“Did I fall asleep?” 

“Only for a little bit,” she assured him. 

He pushed himself upright, still sitting between her legs, and stretched his arms over his head. 

“How was your movie?” he asked through a yawn. 

“Just what I needed.” 

“Shall we retire for the evening,” he asked and looked down at his watch. “Or should I say this morning.”

He lifted her leg from his lap and stood from the couch, holding his hands out for her. Macy grabbed his hands and let him pull her to her feet. She moved to drop her hands to her side, he held tight and pulled her close so they were flush against each other. 

“I’ll stay awake for the next movie, I promise,” he whispered, nuzzling his nose against hers. 

Macy let out a breathy laugh and rested her forehead against his. “You say that every time, and yet I always end up watching the movie on my own.” 

“Then perhaps I can make it up to you.” 

“What did you have in mind?” 

He let go of one of her hands and lifted her chin to meet her eyes before closing what little space there was left between them and pressed his lips against hers. 

Macy grinned into the kiss and snaked her arms around Harry’s waist to hold him impossibly closer. He pulled away with one last nip at her bottom lip, much to her disappointment. 

“I guess you’re forgiven,” Macy said, a smirk tugging at her lips. “This time.” 

“And all the other times?” 

Macy took one of his hands and pulled him toward the attic door. She glanced over her shoulder as he shuffled behind her. 

“I think I could be persuaded.” 

He let out a soft chuckle and tilted his head to the side. “What did you have in mind?” 

Macy just continued to grin as she lead the way down the stairs to her bedroom and made sure to lock the door behind them.


End file.
